finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Asura Weiss
Dein Kommentar im Urlaubs-Bericht Erstmal willkommen im Almanach – dass du dich einzig wegen mir hier angemeldet hast, ehrt mich sehr, zumal ich auch nicht registrierten Autoren jederzeit antworten kann ;-) Auch freut es mich, dass dir mein Schreibstil so gut gefällt, dass du offenbar einen großen Teil deiner Freizeit mit dem Lesen meiner Texte verbringst – aber ja, so ein klitzekleines Bisschen verstört es mich schon xD Spaß beiseite. Dass du gerade keinen PC hast, könnte sich als etwas problematisch erweisen, da nicht nicht gerade der Typ Mensch bin, der jedem Hans und Franz sofort seine Handynummer gibt... Du hast nicht zufällig Skype auf deinem Handy? Ansonsten kann ich dir nämlich höchstens noch empfehlen, dir schnellstmöglich einen PC anzuschaffen ;-) Übrigens danke ich dir für das Wort „fantasziös“ – jetzt hab ich was Neues für das nächste Kapitel in meinem aktuellen Walkthrough ^^ --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 17:08, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) To The Place Of The Gods Das wird, wenn du das in deine Seite einfügst, zu dem hier: Ich hab übrigens eine Extended Edition des Soundtracks in die Box gepackt – das Stück läuft also eine ganze halbe Stunde lang :D Viel Spaß damit! --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 19:34, 9. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kleine Info Hallo Asura Weiss, ich wollte dir nur ein paar kleine Ratschläge geben, da ich mir deine Bearbeitung insbesondere bei Zanarkand angesehen habe. Der Artikel ist diesen Monat nämlich Clean Up of the Month. Näheres zu diesem Projekt kannst du hier nachlesen >>klick mich<<. Vorweg möchte ich noch sagen, dass ich es sehr gut finde, dass du mit so viel Elan an die ganze Sache heran gehst, aber ich möchte dir empfehlen, dir einige andere Artikel hier als Orientierung zu nehmen. Im Falle von Zanarkand empfehle ich dir den Artikel Halloween Town, da er vor einigen Monaten ebenfalls Clean Up war und somit ganz gut als Beispiel herhalten kann. Von der Grundstruktur sollte Zanarkand eigentlich genauso aussehen, wie Halloween Town, nur eben ff-bezogen. Weiterhin sollten die Artikel so sachlich wie möglich formuliert werden, da wir hier quasi so etwas wie ein Lexikon sind und sich die Seiten eben auch so lesen sollen. Ist vielleicht nicht immer ganz leicht umzusetzen, (ich hatte damit auch Probleme am Anfang) aber mit der Zeit gewöhnt man sich da eigentlich dran. ^^ Ich werd einige Sachen bei deiner Bearbeitung an Zanarkand ausbessern und du kannst dir ja dann mal anschauen, was da verändert wurde. (Die Änderungen werden aber ne Weile dauern, da du ziemlich viel geschrieben hast. xD) Glaube das ist dann besser nachvollziehbar. Und eines noch, lass dich von dem langen Text und der gutgemeinten Kritik jetzt nicht abschrecken. Wir haben alle so angefangen. ;D Ich wünsch dir also noch viel Spaß hier und falls du fragen hast, darfst du dich natürlich gern auch an mich wenden. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:56, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Zusatz: Bitte lass auch die Abschnitte so drin stehen, wie ich sie eingetragen habe. Wenn es um den Clean Up geht, gebe ich die Abschnitte vor, sodass man sich in der Tabelle auf der Clean Up-Seite für einzelne Abschnitte eintragen kann und dieses Gemeinschaftsprojekt somit leichter abgefertig werden kann. Und es ist auch gewollt, dass bei dem Artikel zwischen FFX und FFX-2 unterschieden wird. ^^ Grade was Monster, Schätze und Sidequests angeht. Sonst verwirrt das die Leser unter Umständen, wenn sie beispielsweise in X nach einem Sidequest suchen, das jedoch in X-2 vorkommt. ;) — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 06:07, 11. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Also zuerst einmal hast du deinen Kommentar an der richtigen Stelle hinterlassen. ^^ Und jetzt zum Zanarkand-Artikel. Also ursprünglich war ich auch der Meinung Zanarkand und Traum-Zanarkand zu trennen, aber letztlich gibt es zu Traum-Zanarkand und dem richtigen Zanarkand an sich wenig zu schreiben. Daher habe ich beschlossen das Traum-Zanarkand in der Handlung mitzuerwähnen. Bei den Ruinen von Zanarkand, würde ich es eigentlich genauso handhaben, da sich dort sowohl in FFX, als auch im Nachfolger, nicht so viel abspielt und es eigentlich auch an Gegnern/Schätzen/Sidequests nicht so viele gibt. Aber das ist meine persönliche Ansicht. Ich weiß noch nicht, wie die Admins darüber denken, da ich noch keine Zeit hatte das Thema irgendwie anzusprechen. (Donnerstags und Freitags ist meine Zeit für den Almanach meist leider sehr knapp bemessen.) Deine Sorge, dass die Leser nicht wissen, was sich in den Ruinen von Zanarkand abspielt und was in Zanarkand, könnte man bei den jeweiligen Abschnitten durch einen zusätzlichen Hinweis beseitigen. Beispielsweise bei dem Sidequest mit der Frau könnte man hinschreiben, dass es sich nur am Anfang des Spiels erfüllen lässt (oder so ähnlich eben) und bei den Monstern kann man das mit Überschriften oder auch mit einem kleinen Erklärungstext regeln. Ich verstehe deine Argumente und glaube auch, dass du dir wirklich nen Kopf um die Artikel hier machst, aber ich glaube trotzdem, dass man mit ein paar kurzen Erklärungen dem Leser durchaus erklären kann, an welcher Stelle ein Gegner/Sidequest/Schatz verfügbar ist. Aber wie gesagt, ich hab es mit den Admins noch nicht besprochen. Du kannst dich auch gern in dieser Angelegenheit an sie wenden und das nochmal mit ihnen besprechen. :3 Was die Gegnervorlage angeht, müsstest du dich an Gunblade73 wenden. Sie will sich nach und nach um die Aktualisierung der Gegnervorlagen für die einzelnen Spiele machen. Allerdings ist ihre Zeit gerade im Allgemeinen noch etwas knapp, sodass es durchaus dauern kann, bis die Vorlage fertig ist. — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 07:00, 12. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Kein Problem. ^^ Ich hoffe, dass du meine Kritik nicht persönlich nimmst, denn ich freue mich wirklich darüber, dass du hier so viel mithilfst. ;D Das mit den Links in den Gegnerartikeln ist kein Problem. Du entfernst lediglich jeglichen Inhalt von der Seite "Ruinen von Zanarkand" und gibst dort folgendes ein: #WEITERLEITUNGZanarkand . Dadurch leitet die Seite Ruinen von Zanarkand automatisch auf Zanarkand weiter. Das sollte das Problem lösen und verhindern, dass du alle Gegnerartikel ändern musst. Ich hab noch eine kleine Bitte an dich. Wie gesagt, ist der Artikel Zanarkand gerade Clean Up of the Month und dazu gibt es eigentlich eine Liste, in die jeder Autor sich eintragen kann. Es arbeiten nämlich meist mehrere Autoren an einem Clean Up und um sich nicht gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen, tragen sie sich in die entsprechende Liste ein. Hier noch einmal der Link dort hin: >>klick mich<<. Ich würde dich bitten dich ebenfalls mittels deiner Signatr dort einzutragen, denn sonst fällt es mir, als Projektleiter, schwer nachzuvollziehen, welche Abschnitte bearbeitet oder bereits fertig sind.— [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 08:42, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Noch einmal ich. ^^" Hab grade gesehen, dass du dich beim Clean Up eingetragen hast. Danke schon einmal dafür. Allerdings trägt sich eigentlich für jeden Abschnitt nur ein Nutzer ein. Bei der Bildergalerie zu den Gegnern in FFX hast du dich eingetragen, aber auch Cloud steht dort drin. Sprichst du dich bitte daher mit Cloud ab, wie ihr das handhaben wollt? Wenn zwei Nutzer nämlich zufällig gleichzeitig an demselben Abschnitt bzw. derselben Seite arbeiten und einer direkt vor dem anderen speichert, dann kann das zu einem sogenannten Bearbeitungskonflikt führen und die Seite wird beim zweiten Nutzer nicht gespeichert. Ist immer etwas unschön, wenn das passiert, aber wie gesagt, wenn du dich kurz mit Cloud absprichst, passiert das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht und er wüsste auch Bescheid, ob und was er an dem Abschnitt noch machen könnte. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß und schönen Tag noch. ;D — [[User:Katzii|'♠ ♣ Kat']][[User talk:Katzii|'zii ♥ ♦']] 17px|link=Special:Contributions/Katzii 05:34, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Chatverläufe VIELLEICHT wurde Mr Square ja auch sagen, dass er erpresst wurde, weil er eigentlich den Zustand Doppel-HP nennen wollte, er aber von Mr. XII eine drohung bekommen hat dass er den Zustand nicht so nennen darf, weil das spiel sonst nicht erscheinen dürfe. (Das hat Mr. XII natürlich getan um den Zustand selbst als neu in seinem Debut Spiel bei dem er mitmachen durfte einzuführen und damit groß rauszukommen). Mr.Square hat zugestimmt, aber heimlich doch den Zustand eingeführt. Als Mr XII das bemerkt hat, hat er sich in die Spieldaten gehackt und den Zustand als Zustand ganz entfernt und nur die Wirkung dringelassen. Und deshalb muss ich mir jetzt von dir anhören Doppel-HP sei kein zustand. Ich wette DU bist Mr XII! DU BIST DAFÜR VERANTWORTLICH DAS MR SQUARE LEIDET! JA! SO IST ES! ICH HAB DICH ENTLARVT! DUUU BIST SCHULD!!!!!!! Hinweis Hallo Asura Weiss, ich möchte dich zunächst auch recht herzlich (wenn auch etwas verspätet^^;) im Almanach begrüßen. Ich hoffe, dass du viel Freude in unserer Community haben wirst. Mir sind an deinen Bearbeitungen aber bisher einige Dinge aufgefallen, die ich gerne ansprechen würde. Zunächst muss ich dir leider mitteilen, dass das Bild, das du für deine Benutzerseite hochgeladen hast, nicht erlaubt ist, weil es weder etwas mit Final Fantasy noch mit Kingdom Hearts zu tun hat. Sorry. Ich möchte dich daher bitten, das Bild von deiner Benutzerseite zu nehmen, ich werde es anschließend löschen. Du findest aber vielleicht einen passenden Ersatz dafür. Weiterhin möchte ich dich bitten, Dateien, die du hochlädst, sinnvoll zu benennen. Sprich: Dass der Name der Datei direkt aussagt, was zu sehen ist und das passende Spielekürzel dahintersteht (z.B. statt „Datei:Diesesunterwasn7ujrl98ko.png“ → „Datei:Sin-Schuppenrest Unterwasser FFX.png“). Da mir auch aufgefallen ist, dass du teilweise in kurzen Zeitabständen viele kleine Änderungen an einer Seite vornimmst, was die letzten Änderungen flutet, möchte ich dich auf die Vorschau-Funktion aufmerksam machen. Mit ihr kannst du deinen Inhalt vor dem Abspeichern noch einmal überprüfen. So viel vorerst zu den Punkten, an denen du arbeiten kannst. Was mir aber natürlich auch nicht entgangen ist: du bist mit Elan und Fleiß dabei. Das ist eine sehr gute Sache und das freut mich! :) Nur weiter so. Solltest du weitere Fragen haben, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. P.S.: Das mit der erweiterten Gegnervorlage, worüber du mit Katzii gesprochen hast, ist bereits fest in Planung. Es wird aber noch eine Weile dauern, ehe ich dazu komme, sie zu erstellen (da sind noch ein paar andere in der Warteschlange, die schon vorher angefordert wurden und diese Art von Vorlage braucht etwas Zeit, von der ich ab nächster Woche aber wieder mehr haben werde). --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 08:31, 13. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Geht klar. Ich melde mich, wenn die Vorlage fertig ist. --[[User:Gunblade73|'Gunblade']][[User talk:Gunblade73|'73']] 15px|link=Benutzer:Gunblade73/Walkthrough:Final_Fantasy_VIII|Mein Walkthrough zu FFVIII 17:40, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Noch ein Hinweis Die Dinger heißen auf englisch Moogles ♥ -- 01:08, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Das Bild auf deiner Benutzerseite Hallo Asura Weiss. Das Bild von dir auf deiner Benutzerseite wurde schon einmal von Gunblade73 angesprochen. Dass du jetzt ein paar Mogrys eingebaut hast, macht die Sache leider nicht besser. Es fehlt der direkte Bezug zu FF oder KH, dafür ist das Grundbild schlicht und ergreifend ungeeignet. Bitte verwende ein anderes Bild für deine Seite. Danke im Voraus. [[User:DelNorte|'Del']][[User talk:DelNorte|'Norte']] 17px|link=Final Fantasy Almanach:Die Liste der Missionen|Missionen 05:15, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Kleiner Tipp von mir: Lad das Bild einfach bei Photobucket hoch und füge den Direct Link auf deiner Seite ein ;-) --30px|link=user talk:Flüstergras WELL NOW! Flüstergras 06:21, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Clean Up of the Month Ja tut mir leid, ich konnte bis jetzt nicht online kommen (weil ich nur am handy online kann), und erst nach den ferien wieder an den pc kann. Sorry war spontan deshalb konnte ich mich nicht austragen. 94.220.171.217 17:22, 23. Jul. 2014 (UTC)